


Так сладко

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hogwarts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко фыркает и слегка шлепает ее по руке. Только затем, чтобы перехватить ее и направить прямо себе под юбку.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Так сладко

У Драко полные, круглые груди, которые идеально ложатся в ее ладони. Гарри гладит их, проводя большим пальцем по соску, и с каждым вздохом Драко грудь мерно приподнимается.

– Что ты делаешь? – сердито шепчет она. Ну, неужели не понятно. Гарри улыбается, это так забавно: выводить ее из себя. – Гарриет, а если нас увидят!

Гарри кидает красноречивый взгляд на задернутые шторы в купе.

– Накроемся моей мантией. Я прижмусь к тебе так крепко, что нас никто не заметит.

– Мы опоздаем на Распределение, это неприлично.

Тем не менее, Драко помогает скинуть с себя блузку.

– Да, это было бы обидно, – на самом деле Гарри так жаль, что на ней все еще этот дурацкий спортивный костюм. Внизу живота разливается приятное, тянущееся тепло. – Будь я старостой.

Драко фыркает и слегка шлепает ее по руке. Только затем, чтобы перехватить ее и направить прямо себе под юбку. Гарри не нужно напоминаний, как ласкать свою девушку. Она кружит пальцем над кромкой ее трусиков, потом гладит прямо поверх шелковой ткани. Драко не изменяет своей привычке, всегда встречает ее в шелковом белье. И Гарри почти не стыдно сейчас за свои хлопковые любимые трусы со снитчем. Вряд ли они доберутся до них, сначала – Драко.

Она продолжает гладить и одним пальцем слегка оттягивает белье сбоку, чтобы добраться, наконец, до клитора.

– Ну что ты там так возишься, – Драко уже шипит и притягивает к себе Гарри. Поцелуи необычно резкие, словно укусы. Пожалуй, Гарри следует ускориться.

Она стягивает трусы прямо к лодыжкам. Драко так и остается полусидеть на столике с задранной вверх плиссированной юбкой. Внутри у нее жарко и влажно, Гарри стонет. Она так соскучилась по этому ощущению. Порой летом она ласкала себя и представляла, что это Драко хозяйничает там внизу. Безумные мысли, учитывая, во власти скольких людей оказалась ее судьба. Но Драко ее никогда не предаст, верно?

Гарри начинает двигать рукой, и Драко подается ближе, выгибаясь, постанывая. Гарри наблюдает, как она закусывает губу, и думает о том, что это того стоит.

– Восхитительно, – голос у Гарри охрип, но она не может прекратить болтать. – Ты восхитительна.

– Должна признать, что у тебя прекрасный вкус, Поттер, – Драко касается ее бедер своими ногами и учащенно дышит. – Хотя одеваешься по-прежнему не очень.

Это подстегивает Гарри, она быстрее двигает рукой, а другой придерживает за талию Драко, пока та принимается попутно ласкать свой клитор. Проходит не так уж много времени, как она кончает. Уже не пытаясь быть тихой, уравновешенной. На ее лице сплошное удовольствие, когда она сладко и протяжно стонет.

– Эй, а ответная услуга? – Гарри растерянно наблюдает, как Драко быстро приводит себя в порядок.

– У нас нет на это время, Гарриет, я же предупреждала, – Драко смотрит строго, но в глазах у нее сплошная нежность.

– И что, ты вот так просто продинамишь меня в первый день?

– Глупая Гарриет, – Драко делает шаг к ней и пытается пригладить растрепавшуюся челку девушки. – Если бы ты так не торопилась, то вечером мы бы обстоятельно... поговорили. Уже забыла, что я староста и у меня есть доступ в некоторые места?

Гарри возвращает ей заговорщическую улыбку и целует так, как давно хотела: жадно, глубоко и так сладко.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**


End file.
